What Did I Do?: Osamu And Ken
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: Read as Osamu wonders in despair of his brothers death, caused by him, or is that what Oikawa wants him to think? ABANDONED
1. The Accident

Ken put a hand to his red cheek, "I hate you Osamu, I wish you were dead!" He said before he left the room, then the whole apartment.  
  
"Ken, wait!" Osamu said as he chased after Ken. Ken boarded the elevator and watched as Osamu ran into the closing doors.   
  
Osamu pressed the elevator button and then decided to run down the stairs. When Osamu reached the lobby he looked around and saw that the elevator was empty. He looked toward the revolving doors, "Ken! Wait!"  
  
"Go die!" He said as he walked out into the street.  
  
"Ken, wait!"  
  
"WHAT PART OF 'DIE' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" Ken yelled as he crossed the street.  
  
"I didn't mean to hit you, if you just listen to what I have to say–" Osamu drew his attention to the car that blared it's horn. Osamu Shut his eyes as the car hit into him.   
  
The driver stopped and turned around. Noticing what he did, he sped off, swerving around pedestrians in fear of hitting someone else. A woman who witnessed it all dug into her purse for her phone. A mother pulled her daughter aside and shielded her eyes.   
  
Osamu walked forward and kneeled besides Ken. "K-Ken," he whispered her he picked up his hand. "K-Ken?" Osamu picked up Ken in his arms and looked around, "C-can you please take me and my brother t-to the hospital?" he asked to a couple that stood next to their car.  
  
The woman nodded and looked at her boyfriend. "Here, let me take him," he said as he extended his hands.   
  
~!~  
  
Love: I had an original File... but it got erased, so i'm doing it from scratch. Expect this to be about... 3-4 chapters...   
  
Ken: ...ouch... that looked like it hurt, really bad...  
  
Love: Don't worry, the worst is yet to come...  
  
Ken: ..he...he... r-right... can't wait. 


	2. The Letter

I know this is short, but the story is short... If you don't know what happened, then at the moment, Osamu is alive while ken lies dying in the hospital. When he gets home, he receives an Email. (I re-worded it so it would fit Osamu)  
  
Visit from Tai! ...   
  
~!~  
  
Osamu stood outside and looked in the small door window as his parent wept beside his brother, fragile, wounded–but living, not for long, though.   
  
Osamu sighed and turned around.  
  
  
  
"For a small second, I thought of giving you the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Osamu looked up and at Tai. He stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at Osamu with so much hate, that Osamu looked back down at the ground. "Don't talk to me, not now."  
  
"No, now. For someone as smart as you, you are completely stupid. He's a good kid. He was a good kid," Tai turned around and started walking. "Well, I guess we'll never know."  
  
Osamu looked back at the door and stood in the middle of the hallway. It was all his fault. It was all his fault, because if it wasn't for him, Ken would be fine and healthy, not hurt.   
  
Osamu started walking, and walking fast. He walked down the street People glanced at him, recognizing him as 'the smart kid' or 'the smart kid that killed his brother.' Osamu kept his head low as he ran onto the empty elevator and into his empty house.   
  
He ripped open the door, breaking the lock into pieces and turned to the computer, a message appeared and Osamu looked at it suspiciously. He felt an urge to read it. He had to read it. He clicked it open and started reading slowly.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for the loss of your brother. It must have been hard to take," Osamu stopped reading and looked at the sender: nothing. He was scared, yet so compelled to read on.  
  
"But don't worry. Your brother is in a better place than this world. He is finally at rest. But when his soul becomes free, yours will become trapped. You'll bear the burden of both his destiny and your own. Now that your parents have lost their hopes for their little baby, you will be expected to carry out the dreams that Ken can no longer fulfill. This world will become unbearable for you. Pressure to succeed will be too great for you to continue as Boy genius. But let me tell you about another world that is much more appropriate."   
  
Osamu looked away, "the other world," he said lowly to himself, "Ken's world."  
  
"A world where your soul can finally be free, where you answer to no one but yourself. Open the drawer." Osamu turned white and looked down. He pulled open the drawer, ripping the lock, not even caring that it made a mess on the floor. "Use the digivice!"   
  
Osamu lifted the small devise and held it to the computer. Before he knew it, he was gone. 


	3. The Transformation

LoveSovereign: another short chapter to add to this fic. This here is basically the transformation... the whole "It's mine" consept.   
  
I'd like to thank my two reviewers ... Technically one, but w/e. So, this chapter would have to be dedicated to Ken Ichijouji1 ... Technically, it's his idea modified for You people! A lot of things are diffrent in this fic...  
  
Hope you like it!   
  
_____________________  
  
Chapter 3: The Transformation.  
  
Everything started making sense, the world where Ken was, this wonderful, wonderful world that Ken kept secrete from him. Why he kept it secrete, Osamu could only mentally shrug. This wonderful world was beautiful. The beach, the forest, all next to each other in one nice small place.   
  
"Wonderful world," he whispered. Osamu walked forward, he walked until he was knee deep in the shady water. He looked down and placed the digivice in. A small smile crept through as it slowly changed into the a darker, more slick digivice then it was before.  
  
Osamu pulls it out and cringes a little from the pain in his head. "This is mine!" he said angrily as new thoughts surged through his head. "Not Ken's! Not anyone else, mine!" Osamu turned around and walked to the beach.   
  
Where you answer to no one but yourself.  
  
  
  
Osamu panned the shady beach. The waves hit against his ankle as he walked out and sat on the sand. He enjoyed the peace and quiet that the beach offered him kindly, not like the human world. Slowly lying down, he shut his eyes, hoping for a small moment of peace in this peaceful world.   
  
  
  
Osamu sprang up as mental image of Ken came to mind. Ken could be dying, and Osamu was trespassing in his world–enjoying his peace. Standing up and brushing off the sand, he looked at the device and wondered how he would get home.   
  
The mental question was good enough for the device to respond and send him home.  
  
__________  
  
I know things are wierdly spaced, but i don't know why ... but please review 


End file.
